


Such A Mess

by Sofronia



Series: Skeleboning Trifecta [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consentacles, F/M, Gaster would be a messy lover and thats a okay, Overwhelming Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofronia/pseuds/Sofronia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, he knew how to wreck you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Mess

"Absolutely breath-taking, little one..."

You gave an amorous moan around long, thin phalange bones as the pressed down upon your tongue, saliva dripping from your chin obscenely. A resounding chuckle left him, sending a pleasant shudder down your spine and eyelids fluttering open to face him. He seemed delighted, fingers leaving the wet warmth of your mouth to grasp your chin, examining your eyes. Humming curiously, the tentacles curled around your breasts slithered lower to wrap around bare thighs, leaving a viscous trail of black behind them. You gasped softly when the slick, cool touch of another one stroked against your swollen clit, eyes threatening to flutter shut once more, but his voice instantly pulled you back.

"Keep them open for me...Your pupils, dearheart; they are honest. I can barely see your iris, they are so dilated."

A soft whine left your lips as Gaster spoke, the tone making your head spin ina desperate need to have him all around you. The tentacles he had summoned left no room for your modesty; arms pinned up and legs spread wide as he watched you tremble and fall apart. His expert precision was going to be your death because, _God_ , everywhere he touched was like fire. No, like water that ran so cold until it burned. They were merciless in their descent; flicking your nipples even when hardened, licking playfully at the sensitive spot beneath your ear and the way they moved within your walls.

It was unholy.

The tip constantly curled and wiggled against your g-spot; even after orgasm shook you to the core. Combined with the pressure on your clit, it felt as if you couldn't even come down from the high. Gaster was absolutely enthralled with the expressions and reactions you gave him. The way you would thrash as he ghosted his fingers over the sensitive nerves of your stomach, or the soft purr that escaped as he massaged the top of your head. He adored every high-pitched squeal, breathless pant, heavy moan and warbling cry of his name. It turned him on to turn you on and if you were going insane with it, then he surely must have been ready to take you in every way thinkable.

As the tendrils around your thighs and arms released, your limbs fell heavily to the examination table. You were so alive on the pleasure that you hadn't noticed Gaster slipping between them; hands cupping underneath your ass to pull you forward and up. A tiny squeak left you as the slick texture of his cock pressed against your folds; stretched nicely to fit him. He leaned down to press his forehead to your own, gentle voice washing over you in tremors.

"You look so beautiful like this...Lost and aching for more...Allow me to give it to you, sweetling."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm disgusting, help. Inspired by Qwopisinthemailbox


End file.
